


4.04 coda

by marguerite_26



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite_26/pseuds/marguerite_26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Merlin bursts into Arthur’s chambers full of hope and love and magic. He’s run the entire way back from the forest, adrenaline still singing in his veins.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	4.04 coda

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [ Thank you for the fanservice - Comment Fest ](http://marguerite-26.livejournal.com/607453.html). Unbeta’d. Written within the 2hr challenge. 
> 
> Origianally Posted Oct 24, 2012

Merlin bursts into Arthur’s chambers full of hope and love and magic. He’s run the entire way back from the forest, adrenaline still singing in his veins, _Aithusa_ 's soft trills still filling his heart to bursting. He trips his way across the room without a thought, just needing to see Arthur after Kilgharrah’s words. As he reaches the bed, Arthur slowly blinks awake. Merlin beams down at him and Arthur smiles back, as though it’s impossible not to, given the ridiculously happy expression on Merlin’s face.

“Merlin? It’s not woodworms again, is it?” Arthur’s voice is sleep-rough and quiet, and he’s looking up at Merlin with half-lidded blue, blue eyes.

Merlin’s chest tightens, aches at the vulnerable beauty of the moment. He leans forward and presses his lips to Arthur’s. He hadn’t planned it, never considered kissing Arthur before ... but the high of the night and the sweet trust in Arthur’s face made it seem like a good idea in that split second between thought and action. Or possibly action, then thought.

Either way, he wasn’t stopping, even after Arthur’s squeak of surprise.

“What--” Arthur says once Merlin finally pulls away.

Arthur’s eyes are wide and confused, blinking furiously. But Arthur hasn’t punched him or called him an idiot or sent for the guards so Merlin laughs and hops up on the bed. Nothing is going to ruin this night; he can feel it the way his magic prickles his skin. This is very right.

Arthur scoots over to make room, the question still hanging between them light and curious.

Merlin considers a moment what to say. Instead, he kisses Arthur again. The response is less surprised this time, and as Arthur’s lips relax and soften, Merlin twists his fingers into Arthur’s hair. With Arthur’s moan of approval, they are kissing properly, wet and slow, enjoying the newness of it before their brains can make it all too complicated. This time, when Merlin pulls back, Arthur chases after his lips for more.

Laughter bubbles up in Merlin’s chest; he’s dizzy with life, hands trembling and thoughts a whirl of excitement.

“It’s going to be okay,” Merlin says. Arthur's brow furrows in confusion so Merlin goes on, letting his hopes and fears spill out in the quiet hours before dawn. “I was worried... I feel like I’ve been worried forever. But it’s going to be okay. You are king. _King._ And Camelot is safe. You will be amazing. And things... things are going to be okay.”

Arthur chuckles, but can’t hide flash of pride and hope in his eyes. “Are you drunk?” he says, but the words are whispered like he already knows better. So Merlin doesn’t answer, only rolls Arthur so he’s beneath Merlin and they are lined up, pressed together knee to chest and kisses him soundly.

It’s crazy. They kiss and tangle in the sheets like teenagers having their first romp. Arthur doesn’t seem interested in questioning Merlin sanity tonight, busy as he is sucking a mark onto Merlin’s neck. It’ll be there in the morning, hidden beneath Merlin’s neckerchief, making tonight impossible to deny. The thought makes Merlin’s hips roll forward and the friction of their groins rubbing sets them off on a new course. Their clothes are stripped in a scramble for more contact, more friction, only inhibited by Arthur’s refusal to stop peppering Merlin’s newly revealed skin with lovebites.

They are finally naked, and rubbing sweat-slick against each other beneath the sheets, but Merlin needs more. He sucks his own middle finger into his mouth and wets it.

“What are you...” Arthur asks as Merlin reaches between them. His eyes go wide as Merlin teases a circle against Arthur’s hole.

Merlin smirks. “Looking for woodworms, your highness.”

Arthur huffs a breathless laugh that turns into a moan as Merlin presses in. Then, in another heartbeat, Merlin kneels between Arthur’s legs and takes his cock between his lips and sinks down.

Arthur arches off the bed, crying out. His hands fly to Merlin’s hair, gripping him tight. “Merlin,” he rasps and thrusts deeper. His thick cock hits the back of Merlin’s throat.

Merlin’s eyes prickle and his magic simmers just beneath the surface as Arthur fucks his mouth. Merlin chokes, tries to relax his throat, and breathes the best he can while Arthur’s hips thrust in a frantic rhythm. He works his finger deeper, twisting his wrist as he hollows his cheeks around Arthur’s cock. At the feel of Arthur clench around his finger, Merlin starts to fist his own cock, squeezing his eyes shut and imagining his cock pushed deep inside Arthur.

Arthur stills, jerks up once. His thighs tremble around Merlin’s shoulders and he fills Merlin’s mouth without warning. Merlin swallows and pulls off, gasping for breath, his fist tugging roughly at his cock. His own orgasm builds, a slow burn at his lower back. It tears through him as he spills himself onto Arthur’s sheets, his forehead pressed to Arthur’s thigh. Merlin shivers through the last of his orgasm, falling boneless to the bed.

He stares at the window and catches his breath. Outside, the sky is lightening; Camelot will be waking soon. By his side, Arthur is silent, breath quiet and Merlin thinks he’s fallen asleep.

With a groan of protest at his tired muscles, Merlin lifts his head to see if he can find his clothes. He sits up, but before his feet can touch the floor, he’s flipped onto his back and Arthur has him pinned to the bed.

“Arthur?” The night’s adrenaline has faded in the afterglow and panic is an icy shiver down Merlin’s spine.

Arthur’s face is inches from his own, his hair’s damp and sticking up at odd angles. “Does this have anything to do with you trying to get my breeches off in the council chambers?”

“What? No!” His throat is raw and he tries to clear it. He struggles, but Arthur’s weight on his chest holds him down.

“Merlin,” Arthur says, and lets his head fall to Merlin’s shoulder. “You really need to learn subtlety.” His arm wraps tight at Merlin’s waist.

Merlin sighs, content, and watches the arrival of dawn in his king’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> [Link to original LJ post](http://marguerite-26.livejournal.com/608261.html)


End file.
